


sorry

by montecarlos



Series: moments in between [6]
Category: GP2 Series RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Fluff, Gen, Hugs, Kitsune, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Sleepy Cuddles, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 19:18:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10041017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/montecarlos/pseuds/montecarlos
Summary: Antonio struggles with the duties of Ferrari and trying to reassure Sean that he still means the world.(or some racing wolves)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic for the wonderful people who inspire me to write these dorks on a regular basis, you know who you are. I've not been having a great time of things and I needed to write this. Enjoy :)

Antonio sighs heavily as he pulls his helmet from his face, peeling away the sweaty balaclava. It’s been a long day of testing and he’s exhausted - he can feel the aches spreading across his shoulder blades and down the back of his neck. He expected this, it’s why he’s been pulling extra shifts in the gym, why he’s been asking Alex to push him further and further. He checks his phone and sees the large number of messages - most of them are from the group chat that he and his pack have.   
  
__1450 new messages from Full Moon  
134 new messages from Alpha  
_120 new messages from Sex God Evans_ (He really needs to stop lending his phone to Mitch.)  
__45 new messages from the Stoff  
32 new messages from French Fry  
15 new messages from Richie Rich  
  
However, one person has been quieter than usual, ever since he left for Italy over two weeks ago. Sean hasn’t messaged once and Antonio knows he shouldn’t be upset - but Sean has been speaking in the group chat to everyone as normal. But they’re kinda mates and Antonio had expected at least some sort of good luck message. However, he scrolls through his contacts - hovering over Sean’s whatsapp contact, eyes locked on the hang tough emoji, followed by a fox and a small red heart - he notices that their last conversation was over two weeks ago, before he announced to the pack that he was going to Italy. He knows that Sean worries - Alex has been telling him that everything is fine, trying to hide the worry in his own voice - but he’s been messaging Stoffel. The beta has told him how different things are, how Sean barely interacts with anyone at the pack house and chooses to stay in one of his burrows, Mitch is sulky and Alex is more protective over everyone - not letting them out of his sight. Antonio felt guilty at Stoffel’s words but Stoffel made him promise he wouldn’t give it up, that they’d manage until he got back.   
  
He thinks about messaging Sean, but thinks better of it as he stands on the scales, pulling open the collar of his overalls. The sweat still clings to his hair as he pushes it back, ignores the buzzing in his pocket of the pack inevitably yelling in the group chat. He barely remembers anything else as he staggers back at the trailer he’s temporarily staying in whilst testing is going on - sweat still matting against his hair and the back of his overalls. The door slowly falls open and he slumps against it, sighing heavily. He loves his job, had jumped at the opportunity to test the Sauber, to get some extra laps. He pushes a hand over his face, trying to ignore the pull on his muscles when he spots something familiar on his makeshift bed. A small dark ball of fur lies in the middle of the soft cushions and Antonio feels warmth curl over his heart at the sight.   
  
It’s Sean.  
  
Sean’s _here._   
  
The pain suddenly gone from his shoulders, he slowly moves towards the sleeping ball of fur, blinking slowly as though to dispel the image. But Sean remains where he is - soft snores eclipsed by the sheer fluffiness of his tail. Antonio reaches out and slowly brushes his hand over the soft fur. Sean shudders and lets out a small, annoyed chirp. “Hello,” Antonio murmurs out, his tone full of fondness as his eyes take in the sight of his favourite person in the entire world. Sean’s violet eyes snap open and land on Antonio. He whines a little under his breath at the sight of Antonio standing before him, still dressed in the Sauber overalls.   
  
“Sean,” Antonio whispers, as though Sean is the only person that matters as he folds himself into the space next to the balled up fox who immediately moves closer to the human. Sean snoofs at his hand - his sure fire way to make Antonio stroke him. Antonio smiles as the fox tries to get his attention, his small wet nose brushing against his wrist. “I missed you,” Antonio whispers, stroking over Sean’s soft dark fur. “I thought I was losing you for a bit there,”  
  
The fox’s violet eyes stay on him and he lets out a soft kazoo. _I’m sorry._ __  
  
“You didn’t talk to me,” Antonio says softly. “I thought you didn’t care about me, about what I was doing,”  
  
_I never meant for you to think I didn’t care. I just figured you wouldn’t need me._ __  
__  
“You stupid fox, I’ve always needed you. I need you now more than ever. I’m scared about what is going to happen, I’m scared I’m going to mess it up,”  
  
_You’re going to be great. You always were talented and you’ve earned this, you deserve every minute in that car._ __  
__  
Antonio feels the tears prick up in his eyes at Sean’s words. “Do you think so?”  
  
_I know so. I am sorry I haven’t been around. I just...I was worried about you, that you were jumping into this whole thing too fast. I was scared. I was scared you wouldn’t need me anymore._ __  
__  
“I will always need you,” Antonio says, stroking the fur, watching the violet eyes blink to stay awake. “I’m so happy you’re here, I’ve missed you so much. I missed you more than you can imagine,” Sean lets out a small soft purr, his head dropping back against his puffy tail, his violet eyes sliding shut. Antonio smiles down at the small sleeping fox and grabs the nearest blanket from where it was folded at the foot of his massage table - slash, bed. He smiles as he unfurls the blanket taking in the sight of the bright orange foxes printed on the bright blue material and places it carefully over Sean’s curled up body. He feels his own eyes get heavy with sleep and curls around the small blanket covered fox, his hand still resting against the soft black fur as he feels himself slip under the veil of sleep.   
  
He wakes up to find familiar warm arms wrapped around his waist, and feels the smile curve over his face as Sean pulls him closer, a sleepy but satisfied sigh pulling itself from his lips. Antonio feels at home in his arms, his fingers slowly stroking over Sean’s bare skin - it’s warm and soft, a change from the small fox. Antonio loves his fox, but he loves the sight of a human Sean more - how soft his hair looks hanging in light curls against his forehead, his long dark eyelashes hiding the most beautiful chocolate brown eyes that Antonio has ever seen. He loves it when Sean is human because he’s slightly taller than himself in human form - when they’re both in their animal forms, Sean is smaller than him in fox form and he isn’t sure if he likes it. He feels safe wrapped up in Sean’s arms, their legs are tangled together and Sean’s face is a few inches from his own, breath dancing against his cheeks.   
  
Antonio leans in and closes the gap, his lips slowly brushing against Sean’s own dry ones for a second. It’s always felt right, kissing Sean, it’s something that has always made sense. He feels the warmth curl inside his stomach at the sensation as he slowly pulls away, still taking in the sight of his favourite person. Sean’s nose wrinkles as Antonio’s lips move away, the dark haired wolf’s hand slowly brushing the hair away from his face. His eyes slowly open, blinking a few times to adjust to the light still coming in through the window.   
  
“Good afternoon,” Antonio says, unable to keep the smile from his face.   
  
Sean makes a little non-committal noise. “How long was I asleep for?”  
  
“Not sure, enough to transform back to human from your fox,” Antonio says, bumping his nose against Sean’s. He finds the younger man’s lips once more, capturing them in a slow long kiss. It’s just their lips against each other, but for Antonio, it’s everything he needed. Sean melts into the kiss, happy for their lips to dance against each other, Antonio’s hand tangling in his hair. “Still didn’t tell me what you’re doing here-” Antonio says softly.   
  
“I wanted to see you,” Sean murmurs against his lips. He pushes away, his brown eyes locked on Antonio’s green ones. “I’ve been a dick over the last few weeks and I can’t blame the fox, but he’s not exactly helped matters-”  
  
“I know,” Antonio says softly, pulling his lips away. “I was hurt and upset, but I understand. You were scared, we both were,”  
  
“I’m so sorry. I know you thought I didn’t care but I really did,” Sean says quietly. “You’re the most important person to me,” His hand slowly brushes over Antonio’s cheek. “You always have been,”  
  
Antonio feels the smile brush over his lips. “Don’t ever do that again,”  
  
“I’ll try not to,” Sean murmurs, his fingers slowly stroking over Antonio’s skin. “Just tell the fox when he’s been an ass okay?”  
  
“Okay,” Antonio argues, leaning in to kiss Sean once more, their lips pressing against each other as his fingers tangle in Sean’s hair. Their lips dance against each other, Antonio enjoying Sean’s body against his own as the warmth curls inside his thighs and down his stomach. Sean has always had this ability to make him feel incredible and now is no exception. He smiles into the kiss, as his phone starts to buzz against the pocket of his overalls but Sean continues kissing him, a fox like snarl brushing from his lips as they continue to kiss.   
  
“They can wait,” Sean says, his lips still against Antonio’s.   
  
Antonio can’t help but agree, he’s got everything he needs right now. 


End file.
